


Turn a Little Faster

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-25
Updated: 2011-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I told you I loved you a month ago and you punched me in the face.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn a Little Faster

                Dean looked up at the deep blue sky. The sun was shining happily, bathing the entire park in warmth and light. There wasn’t a cloud in the sky.

                It was the exact opposite of what he felt.

                Dean sighed, leaning back on his elbows and stretching his legs out. It was Sam’s fault he was here. Well, Sam and Gabriel’s. It had been Gabe’s idea to have a picnic in the first place. Sam only had to convince Dean to come along.

                “It’ll be fun,” he had said. “Gabe and I will be there, and Cas and Bal and Crowley…” he trailed off for a moment before quietly adding, “…Lucifer.” Dean immediately shook his head. He couldn’t face Lucifer, not after what had happened.

                But Sam had been insistent and _then_ he had turned the puppy eyes on Dean and-fuck-Dean had never been able to resist them. Nobody was impervious to the puppy eyes. Dean knew Sam would have been a major ladykiller, if he hadn’t been so devoted to Gabriel Novak.

                He decided he would just blame Gabriel. That seemed to be the norm for the town anyways. Something went wrong? Gabriel fucked with it. Something’s missing? Gabriel took it. And it’s not like Gabriel did anything to actually dissuade them from blaming him.

                “We _could_ call Anna,” Sam suggested quietly, snapping Dean out of his reverie.

                “It’s fine, Sam,” Dean replied. He didn’t want to talk to his ex-girlfriend. She hadn’t taken well to him admitting he was gay.

                “Are you sure? Because we could-”

                “I said no!” It came out a little louder than he would have liked. Why Sam thought Dean and Anna were still on speaking terms was beyond him.

                Gabriel looked over at Sam for a moment before turning around to talk to Cas. He was trying to hide a smirk. It was good that Gabriel had kept silent; if he had said anything, anything at all, Dean knew he would have beat the crap out of him. He did not want to deal with Gabriel’s shit right now.

                Sam looked like he wanted to say something, but the sound of music cut him off. Sam looked over at Gabriel, who was grinning and pointing to an ice cream truck. Lucifer stood wordlessly and started walking. Dean’s eyes followed him. He unconsciously licked his lips. An elbow sunk into his side and he flinched.

                “What the hell, Sam?” he hissed. Sam pressed a finger to his lips.

                “Ice cream,” Gabriel said, standing up. “What do you say, Crowley? Race ya.” Crowley looked up, gesturing at Gabriel with his sandwich.

                “You’re an idiot,” he said. Gabriel shrugged.

                “So I win then.”

                “No. I’m not racing you. There’s a difference.”

                “Loser,” Gabriel taunted. Crowley immediately stood, threw his sandwich at Balthazar and took off running. Gabriel tore off after him.

                “H-hey! Not fair!” Balthazar laughed, pulling Cas to his feet. They started walking as well. Sam looked over at Dean for a moment.

                “You want anything?” Dean shook his head. Sam raised an eyebrow. “Come on, Dean. You can’t be depressed forever.”

                “Watch me,” Dean muttered. Sam whacked him in the head. “Ow!” Sam shook his head and jogged over to the ice cream truck. Dean looked up at the sky again. He still felt like crap. He stood, stretching his arms around. He walked down to the river, staring into the water. He wondered if he could manage to drown himself before Sam rescued him.

                “Dean.” Dean looked over. Lucifer was standing a few yards away. He had an ice cream sandwich in one hand. Dean chewed on his lip. He was seriously considering throwing himself into the river now.

                “…hi.”

                “How are you?”

                “I’m fine.” Lucifer walked closer, standing next to Dean. He looked at the river, falling silent.

                “This is for you.” He thrust the ice cream sandwich at Dean. Dean stepped back.

                “No thanks.” He held up his hands. Lucifer licked his lips, arm still out.

                “Can you just take it? I think Gabriel’s laughing at me.” Dean looked over. Gabriel was indeed grinning. He leaned over to say something to Sam, who nodded.

                “They planned this,” Dean said. Lucifer looked back at his brother before nodding.

                “Bastards.” Crowley gave the pair a cheery wave. Dean flipped him off and Crowley blew a kiss at him.

                “Please?” Lucifer asked. Dean looked at the ice cream. “It’s going to start melting soon.

                “I don’t want it,” Dean replied. “I’m not hungry.”

                “Look,” Lucifer said, suddenly angry. “I know you probably hate me right now. I’d hate me too. I was a jerk, okay? It’s my fault. I’m willing to say that. I’m sorry for saying that shit to you. I was drunk. You were drunk. It was just going to blow up anyways and I-”

                “Shut up,” Dean said quietly. Lucifer stopped and Dean continued, “Yeah, I was drunk. But I still meant what I said.” Lucifer looked at Dean for a moment, his expression unreadable. He suddenly stepped forwards, closing the distance between them and crushing his lips to Dean’s. Dean was too shocked to even move. After a few moments Lucifer pulled away. Dean gaped.

                “You…you have a girlfriend,” he managed to say.

                “Lilith broke up with me two weeks ago,” Lucifer replied.

                “I…wha-” Lucifer took a deep breath.

                “I told her I was gay.”

                “…”

                “And that I was in love with you.” Dean stopped.

                “Oh.” Lucifer held out the ice cream.

                “Can you just take it so I can go die in peace?” Dean licked his lips, eyeing the ice cream.

                “I told you I loved you a month ago and you punched me in the face.” Lucifer shrugged apologetically.

                “I had a girlfriend a month ago.” Dean nodded slowly. He leaned up and kissed Lucifer gently, brushing his tongue over his lower lip. He pulled away slowly, taking the ice cream from Lucifer. Lucifer’s eyes widened slightly.

                “Oh.” Dean unwrapped the ice cream sandwich, taking a bite. He heard a yell and looked over. Sam, Cas, Balthazar, and Crowley were all cheering. Gabriel wolf-whistled and Dean rolled his eyes.

                “Well,” Dean said. “I’m glad we got that out of the way.” Lucifer nodded. He leaned in to kiss Dean again, but the oldest Winchester pulled away before Lucifer could touch him.

                “Hey,” Lucifer complained.

                “You left me hanging,” Dean replied. “You’re not getting off that easy.” Lucifer grabbed Dean’s hips, pulling him close. He leaned in to whisper, breath ghosting over Dean’s ear.

                “We’ll see about that.”


End file.
